1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a urinary device and relates more particularly to an improved urinal for females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed but these are primarily for use by bed confined female patients in hospitals or the like and as far as I am aware, are not suitable for non-medical or non-hospital use by a girl or woman to urinate like a boy or man. This is especially useful where sanitary facilities are lacking.